Wet razors are typically used with shaving cream and water to shave a man's face or a woman's legs. These wet razors typically include an elongated handle having a razor blade and/or a razor blade cartridge attached to one end of the handle. The user pulls the razor blade across the skin cutting the hair that is present.
Electric trimmers are also known for trimming longer hairs such as sideburns, mustaches, beards, as well as the bikini area of a woman. Electric trimmers typically include a stationary blade and a moving blade. Since the trimmers are typically powered by electricity and the wet razor is typically submerged in water, assemblies that employ both a wet razor and a hair trimmer assembly are not known.